The Day Hasn't Shown All It's Cards
by Incognito-SPC
Summary: Season 4, This picks up at the end of Cops & Robbers.  I've started with the ending scene of Castle and Beckett having dinner with Martha and Alexis, at the loft. With what unfolded earlier that day, Kate realizes that she's wasting valuable time.
1. The Day Hasn't Shown All It's Cards

The wretched day, that impacted everyone, actually turned out to have a perfect ending. The mood, temperaments and atmosphere at the Castle loft couldn't have been better for such a lovely fall evening.

Around the dinner table, the inescapable discussion of the bank robbery slowly digressed into satire, lame jokes, and relentless inquiries as to what possibly could have been the bank manager's intentions when he casually gave Martha his card. Although the seriousness of the earlier events had not been forgotten, it was nice to unwind and just take pleasure in each other's company, for which they all very much deserved.

As for Kate Beckett, she easily caved into allowing the dark red wine, with its intense aroma of ripe fruit and taste of fresh strawberries and plum, assist in her relaxation by welcoming the encompassing warmth that it provided.

A perfect night indeed.

As Castle and Alexis were facetiously making wedding plans for Martha and her bank manager, Kate sat back in her chair and quietly watched the tight knit family toss around the playful banter. She couldn't help but smile.

One of the most rewarding experiences of her lifetime came today, when she saw the three of them reunited. Watching their emotional embrace gave her so much sense of fulfillment, and yet, surprise awareness that she was clearly unfulfilled. For that brief moment, while she stood alone and absorbed, outside the shattered bank, a weighing thought abruptly arrived in her mind….and it never went away. _Am I wasting valuable time?_

Currently, that thought consumed all others. The same powerful thought, caused her to involuntarily sneak a glance at Richard Castle, while he actively took part in the popular topic. The same Richard Castle that saved her life countless times. The same Richard Castle that had been there through her darkest times and brightest times. The same Richard Castle that has been her rock, her savior, and her best friend for a very long time. The same Richard Castle that said 'I love you'.

Needless to say, the unstable series of events from today, involving Castle as a hostage, created an emotional rollercoaster for Beckett. So many memories from the ordeal remained etched in her brain.

_Stealing a look back at him as she reluctantly walked out the front door of the bank, disguised as a paramedic. She remembered his face…how strong and admirable it was. Even at that moment, he was trying to be her rock. However, once the doors closed, she only thought how fragile her rock really was. _

_The nauseating blast and explosion. How it rumbled through to her chest. She had lost all her senses and almost all control. She briefly fell to her knees and tried to remember how to breathe. Then, someone shouted that they heard someone still alive inside. Hope returned and she moved so fast to gain entry that she couldn't recall anything up to the moment that she was starring, with so much gratitude and disbelief, at what she finally acknowledged as the most important person in her life. Richard Castle. He had never looked better. It took all her willpower not to touch his face, to run her hand through his hair, kiss him with all the passion that was coursing through her veins. Thankfully Martha broke up her reverie. If not for that, she may have done or said something that…well, belonged in a more private setting._

But there he was now; sitting on her right side, both forearms perched on the table, obviously enjoying the conversation and especially the company. He had retired his outer jacket, leaving his dark blue button up shirt, with both sleeves rolled up. Along his jaw line and chin, was already evidence of a stubble. The relaxed look in his eyes made it evident that the wine was also having an affect on him. The subdued lighting in the loft, gave him a rather dark alluring texture. However, his pronounced smile lines brought on by his frequent smiles were a charming contrast. A faint whiff of his freshly scented cologne brushed past her nostrils resulting in her slowly leaning forward, her arms settling on the table, as well, in almost a similar position as him. With the way the two of them were positioned, they appeared as magnets, so strongly attracted to each other.

The increased closeness allowed for her to get a stronger sense of his masculine essence. Flashes of images, very intimate images, suddenly showered her mind. _His strong hands skillfully maneuvering over her soft skin_... _his clever tongue with so many innovative purposes_…_his deep protective voice, setting a dangerous tone, as he whispers desires in her ear...the sight of his face as he's overcome by the limitless pleasure she could give him. _

The lustful thoughts sent shivers throughout Kate's body; her heart fluttered more than once and her eyes involuntarily shut. As she quickly tried to regain her composure, she glanced guiltily at the other two women on the opposite end of the table. Thankfully, the two were engaged in discussing the floral arrangements for the mock wedding, they didn't seem to have noticed her inappropriate stupor just seconds ago. However, the activity was so obviously _not_ lost on Castle. He had abruptly stopped his additions to the discussion and he had turned his full attention to the beauty next to him.

She mentally kicked herself for being so obvious of making her thoughts known, and also with the realization that her 'glance' at Castle, was more like a stare. As an attempt to portray a clear conscience, she looked at him fully in the eyes and gave her best innocent smile. However it daidn't keep her face from overheating due to the incessant blush swallowing her cheeks.

Kate's attempt at deceit didn't fool Castle. Instead, he eyed her with a healthy curiosity and a knowing grin which continued to grow. "What?" she muttered. "You tell me.", was Castle's retort, as he inched a littler closer. Their heat radiating off each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Kate, unable to break her smile. "You just…..your face…..it just looked like you were thinking of something…._good_." The way Castle said good, left Kate thinking that he might as well just have said _erotic. _With that tone, it was obvious what he was digging for.

"Although, Alexis, I have so many favorites, I don't believe any other flower would be more luxurious and decadent than a single white Cymbidium orchid stem with white blooms and gorgeously accented with a monstera leaf….." Martha chattered on to Alexis, reveling in the conception of another wedding, oblivious to the heighten chemistry on the other side of the table.

Kate could blame it on the wine, or she could blame it on the day she just had. Perhaps, she was finally giving in and being honest with herself. A mental admittance of how real and considerable her feelings were for this man. She knew how he felt already. The night was feeling too good to start withdrawing now. Besides, she didn't want to waist anymore valuable time.

In her most skillful approach, Kate picked up her wine glass and took a lingering sip of the intoxicating drink. Once she set the glass down, she met Castle's eyes again with her smoky doe ones, while using her tongue to savor the remaining serum on her bottom lip. "You're not wrong...Rick" she said. "But you're going to have to try harder than that to get it out of me." She followed the luring challenge by batting her eyelids.

Castle's reaction couldn't have been more compelling to Kate. His face grew serious and an ever so subtle groan escaped his mouth as it opened slightly. His eyes moved back and forth from her eyes to her lips as if he couldn't decide which one to sample first. Again, remembering they were not alone, he quickly looked at the two red heads, hoping they didn't see the effect his detective had on him.

"…each leaf would be seated in a crystal Steuben glass bud vase so that each guest would have a collectible to take home…" Martha continued.

Castle returned his attentions back to Beckett, his eyes filmed over with desire. In the most inconspicuous manner that he could achieve, he readjusted his seat, the new arrangement still appearing uncomfortable for him. "I must warn you Kate, I don't think you realize how much your coquetting affects me…..or then again….maybe you do." Taken aback by his admission, Kate continued to watch Castle with unyielding interest. "You can rest assured that I'll get it out of you."

His remarks, so definitive, sent a warm ache straight to her core. Before she lost all control of the fervent dialogue, she quickly mustered a response. "Well Mr. Castle, perhaps you can get it out of mebefore that time comes...to rest….I mean"

As Castle remained engrossed in Kate, a relentless comment from the older red head came from across the table. "So my darlings, lets forget about my new acquaintance. Let's talk about the two of you instead."

With that awkward opening, Kate gave Castle a weighing smile. "Why don't you take me for a walk?" she asked. "Certainly." Castle replied with eagerness.

A fleeting thought occurred to Kate. _This day still hasn't shown all its cards._


	2. The Dark Roman Wine In Our Bloodstreams

_Thank you so much for your great reviews for the first chapter. Putting your writing out there is such a vulnerable experience, as most of you probably know. So it was very encouraging that some of you liked it. I'm so sorry that it's taken a week for this next chapter, but it takes me more time. I'm a perfectionist with it and I'm constantly critiquing it. I won't put it out there until I'm completely satisfied. This chapter was a fun one and it gets rather intense. I think you'll enjoy it. I'm a big fan of details and I'm a big fan of foreplay, and this chapter definitely has them both._

_Please review, and let me know what you think. I welcome all critiques. Good or bad. _

_(Disclaimer: I forgot to add this before, so here it is now. I don't own these characters or the show…I just like to use them to my liking every once in awhile. _;)

Kate's heart was racing with the notion that this little walk could be the beginning of so much more. The anticipation of what this 'beginning' might entail was almost unbearable. Although she was doing her best to stay cool and composed on the outside, as they walked out of the building, she was a nervous mess inside.

She wanted this to happen, of course. She was ready to break down the walls and dive in head first. But it was the burning memory of how Castle was looking at her, just moments ago, that made her realize how heated this could get.

Lost in that thought, as they descended the steps and onto the sidewalk, Kate felt an unexpected pull of her elbow. For that split second, Kate was certain they weren't even going to make it a block. As Castle pulled her back towards the building, Kate couldn't hide the shock and excitement his boldness had on her. A small gasp uncontrollably escaped her mouth. However, Castle released his firm grip on her elbow, just as quickly as he took it.

"Relax detective, I just wanted to take the curbside." He made the remark with too much pleasure and a sly smirk generated on his face, which he was obviously having trouble getting rid of.

At least someone was feeling at ease tonight. Somehow he was getting the upper hand, and he knew it. Would her nerves fail her in getting it back?

"Oh….right." she said, giving Castle a defeated smile and tucking an imaginary stray hair behind her ear. She stole one more glance before automatically finding the sidewalk as a focal point as they began their casual walk northbound. She was thankful for the night sky, and hoped she wasn't being too trusting of its cloaking abilities. For she wore a major blush that was radiating like the sun.

For the first couple of minutes, there was only silence. Kate could have sworn that Castle began to say something a couple of times. Once he even cleared his throat as if he was about to start, but nothing came out. Although it may have been quiet, the air around them was thick with intensity.

Searching for a couple of words, Kate decided to settle with the old reliable. "The weather is perfect tonight, isn't it?" She said, trying to ignore how lame it sounded. "It sure is. The temperature's perfect. There's a nice breeze. No clouds." Castle commented as he looked up. "It's too bad we can't see more of the stars. Damn city lights."

"There was this one Christmas Eve," he started. "I took Alexis to the Top of the Rock observation deck at Rockefeller Center. She was maybe 5 or 6. Anyway, I took her in the evening and they have this breathtaking view on the 70th floor. It was outside in completely open air and you could see all the way around. 360 degrees. It was so cool." Kate took the opportunity to study him, as he talked. With the low light having its toll on visibility, the dark allure Castle held earlier now became impenetrable. "You know, I thought she'd get a kick out of seeing the city all lit up for the holidays and I told her we were on the look out for Santa. But do you know, all she did the whole time we were up there, was look up at the stars. I realized then that she had never had that opportunity to see them so clearly before. She had no idea there were so many out there. She had always been surrounded by tall buildings and big city lights her whole life. I felt so guilty…..like I had deprived her of that. So that summer, we went to California as part of my book tour. I took her to a private tour of the Palomar Observatory. She loved it. After that, I thought she was going to be an astronomer. I don't think she ever did believe in Santa Claus." The pride emanating in his voice.

"She's a bright girl Castle." "She is, isn't she" "Yes, but you should give yourself some credit. You did an excellent job raising her." "Thank you." He replied with an honest sincerity. "I can't tell you how much that means coming from you." He said as he skillfully turned to look at her. Kate dug in her pockets, with a rare case of nervous energy. The condition worsening as his look lingered.

"I've told you that before, haven't I?" She managed to spit out. "Maybe, but you can always tell me it again. Actually, you're the one person that can say anything they wanted to me." Kate responded with a disbelieving scoff. "Seriously Kate, if you told me my nose was too big and I smelled like pine needles, it wouldn't matter." "Really, Castle?" "Yes. It's true." "Why's that" she asked cautiously.

He gave her another careful long look before a cajoled answer. "Because…..Kate…...I like it when you give me heed." "Castle!" Her left hand jolted out of her pocket to slap him in the shoulder. Both of his arms positioned themselves in self defense. "Heed, Kate, I said heed. It means...…." "I know what it means!" She exclaimed. "Alright, wow! Then why the sudden hostility?" He asked with humor filling his voice.

To prevent embarrassing herself from the inevitable stuttering that would have occurred by admitting she fully understood the insinuation, she settled with a wide smile while shaking her head. Unready to go down the 'road' he was taking, she made an obvious attempt to change the topic. With the dark Roman wine still in their bloodstreams, she was wondering were all her courage had went.

"I'm sorry to hear about Alexis and Ashley. It sounds like it may have been a long time coming." "It was." Castle said with a little sadness. "I believe it's for the best. I'm sure neither of them will see that though. At least not for a while."

The two of them had already past the more residential part of the neighborhood and they were starting to see an increasing amount of bars, lounges, and restaurants. The nightlife very prevalent for a weekday.

"Speaking of break-ups, how's Lanie doing?" Castle inquired. "Well, I'm not really sure." Kate's brows furrowed in frustration. "I mean, she just hasn't said much about it except for mentioning both her and Esposito's priorities were just not the same." "That's too bad." Castle countered. "Tell me about it." She continued. "I feel so bad for her. I don't know, but I was thinking when this all blows over of maybe trying to set her up with Fred Averill."

Castle stopped abruptly and looked at Kate, wide eyed, for clarification. "That fire marshal guy!" He asked with shock and discontent. "Yeah, him. Why?" "Nothing." He croaked looking everywhere except for at her, all humor abandoned. "Obviously there's something. What is it?" "It's nothing." He repeated. "Castle!" she yelled. "Well….I guess it's just that…well, I can already tell you the guy is not going to be interested in Lanie." "How would you know?", her interest piqued.

"Because the man has the hots for _you_." "What! What makes you think that." "Well, that fire extinguisher near your desk doesn't need to be checked that many times in one month." "Is that all?" She asked while crossing her arms. Castle gave her a warning look as he pursed his lips out of exasperation before responding. "No. That's not all. I've also heard him ask about you, _and _I've seen the man stare at your ass so much that I'm surprised he hasn't burned holes in your clothes."

"Is that for your eyes only, Rick?" She blurted out before she thought about it. He was clearly taken aback by the bold question. Kate could see anger flash over his face and then a hint of guilt. However, as her face strengthened in its resolve, those traces of weakness disappeared from his as well. She could only count a few times when she had seen him this serious, and she felt ashamed for thinking how sexy he looked. "It should be, Kate." He said with resolution. "_Everything _on you should be for my eyes only." His unwavering gaze made her stomach flip several times and she felt her own resolve faltering.

"Excuse me sir, could you spare a dollar." The two were both oblivious to the old drunken man that had walked up to them until he had spoken. Kate looked straight to the ground without acknowledging the beggar, still enwrapped in what had just transpired. Castle, obviously frustrated by the disruption, uncharacteristically failed to put on a friendly face as he took his wallet out and opened it. "Sorry man, no dollar". He said as he handed the man a twenty.

The man looked up with a surprised look. "Bless you sir, bless you." He said with drunken sincerity. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do with this here twenty." As if either one of them cared. "I'm gonna head over there to that gentleman's club…...over there…..and I'm gonna get me a jack and coke and then I'm gonna get one of those jack in the hands….if you know what I mean." The both of them managing only blank stares. "A hand job." He shouted, while trying to whisper, causing several heads to turn their way. Both Kate and Castle's eyes grew big. "Ok then, thanks for your honesty, goodnight now." Castle responded very quickly, giving the man a firm shove on his back to get him to leave.

Thankfully the man walked away without another word, but he left behind the ramifications of his pleasure seeking announcement for the duo to think about. They both looked at each other with uncertainty, until Kate broke out in laughter first. Castle easily followed suit. "What do you say Ms. Beckett, that gentleman's club sounds like a lot of fun." He coaxed. "I'll think I'll pass." She replied, ignoring his suggestive look, as they starting walking again.

Silence became their enemy once again as they were buried in thoughts of what was said before they were disturbed. Kate couldn't read Castle when she dared to look. He returned to a more contemplative semblance and he seemed to keep his sights straight ahead.

The sound of music was slowly creeping louder as they walked closer to one of the livelier clubs that they had come across. Before they could pass the club's entrance, a large rowdy group passed in front of them to enter, blocking their progression. As they patiently waited, Kate looked through the club's window to get a view of the scene inside, just to keep her mind on anything other the man next to her.

A live band was singing Bob Seger's 'Hollywood Nights' while couples and singles both danced in front of the stage. "I love this song" she said softly, never taking her eyes off the scene.

'_He'd headed west 'cause he felt that a change  
>Would do him good<br>See some old friends, good for the soul _

_She had been born with a face that would let her _

_get her way. _

_He saw that face and he lost all control.' _

She couldn't help but laugh when she witnessed an obscenely drunken woman trip and fall on her ass in the middle of the dance floor, bringing two other people down with her.

She turned to Castle to get his reaction, but he wasn't looking inside. He had been starring at her the entire time, lost in his own mind. His expression was clear that his thoughts had taken a darker route. The craved look he was loudly broadcasting sent Kate's heart pounding and her stomach did a new variation of flips. And when did her mouth become so dry.

"You still haven't told me what you were thinking about earlier…..at the loft." He remarked in a throaty voice, accompanied with a dangerously low undercurrent. "Oh right. I almost forgot what you were after." She quickly managed to say with a shy smile, never steadily looking him in the eye. "Will you tell me?" He pushed.

One of Kate's most accomplished skills as a cop, and one of which she was most proud of, was her ability to surmount under extreme pressure. She had been the sole key of crucial interrogations, targeted with an explosive in her own apartment, involved in open fire with active threats, shot in the chest by an unknown enemy, and she had faced death more times than one could ever imagine. But right now, affected by the emanations of Castle's intimate scrutiny, Kate lost all control of even her most simple skills.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He pushed even further, definitely aware of the affect he was having on her. She knew she was going to have to say something and she was going to have to say it without mumbling, stammering, or dribbling all over herself. "Let's just say….that…I….I was playing with the thought that I might misbehave…..with you." There was no turning back now. His shocked expression revealed that he never expected her to admit such a disclosure, but the way his eyes grew urgent and intense made it obvious that it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

Without taking his eyes off her, he took a sudden step towards her and grasped her hand. "Let's go, detective." He said unyielding, taking her back the way they came, at a much quicker pace. She suspected he was taking her back to the loft, to do what, she could only imagine. "What do you want to do?" She asked, unsure of his intentions. "Hah, I have so many answers to that question." He said with all seriousness, without another word. At the rate they were going, they had already reached the more residential area and they were only blocks away from Castle's home. "It's still kind of early," She said with a touch of fear. "Won't Martha and Alexis still be up?"

"Probably," He said with indifference. "That's why we're not going back there just yet." Before she could search his face for a clearer understanding, he pushed his shoulder into hers with the same arm that was holding her hand, forcing her in a narrow alleyway between two apartment buildings. He moved so fast that it took her a few seconds to realize that he had her pinned up against one of the walls, with the center of his body.

She immediately tensed up and slammed her eyes shut with the feel of him against her. Her mouth dropped open and a gasp was released. Kate could only sense that Castle was having the same kind of reaction, as well as a different one. The different one occurring right below his belt. "Tell me more, Kate." He whispered in her ear. His masculine essence was now strongly emanating to all her senses. "Wha….what do you mean." She somehow asked as her breath quickened along with the same pace as his. "I want to know what you've imagined…...what you want me to do to you...…or _on _you." A slight whimper let out, which would have been amusing on any other occasion. His hands began grasping and feeling impatiently up and down her sides, waiting for permission to feel more. His eyes started boldly traveling to other areas.

She remembered the use of her arms and put her palm on his stubbly cheek. Their eyes met. He appeared so enraptured in the intensity of the situation that she almost forgot all thought. She had never seen him this turned on before. Her skin was warming all over with anticipation and a painful ache was growing between her legs. Her arousal almost too overwhelming. She began exploring his face with the tips of her fingers while she finally had enough processing to speak.

"I want you Rick." He leaned his face into her hand as his own hands opened her jacket slightly so they could find a way under. "Ohhh" She moaned. "I want you to take me where I've never been before. I want you to make me catch my breath."

The merciless invitation sent Castle's mouth crashing down on hers. Her words having a ravenous affect on him. With full force, she matched him with the pent up frustration that had been building for years. His mouth maneuvered over hers with a great amount of experience, and his tongue did a graceful dance and exploration along with her tongue. The deeper the kiss got, the more hypersensitive she was becoming. Every touch and movement he made became increasingly stimulating. His hands, under her jacket, moved firmly up to the sides of her breasts making encircling patterns.

She suddenly gained a keen awareness that she was lustfully making out with Richard Castle, the famously talented writer who had originally began following her around as "inspiration", only to pursue another conquest. The shallow interest had slowly developed into a strong desire and yearning for her. It all inevitably turned into an unbridled love. Which lead them right to where they are now.

Her hand that was on his face moved to the back of his head. Very quickly, she lightly scrapped her nails along the back of his neck and then her fingers worked its way through his hair. Restlessly, she grabbed a fistful and pulled his head even closer. He responded willingly. Her other hand rested on his chest, itching to undo a few buttons.

Castle broke away from the mind numbing kiss to begin sampling other parts of her face. He then began a path from her ears to her neck. Kate involuntarily tilted it to the side to give him better access, releasing soft moans as he went. Responding to her gratification, he gave special detail to the area by using the warmth and moisture of his tongue in a manipulative fashion from her pulse point to her collar bone. His mastery of her physical weakness sent her urgency to a whole new level.

"Rick!" She cried out, while her hands frenziedly worked over his body, settling on his ass. His mouth went immediately back to hers in a fierce attack after hearing his name called out in such an irresistible manner. With her own actions, he excused his hands to take their freedom of discovery, beginning with a direct aggression of her breasts. Her hands strenuously began grabbing and squeezing his backside, and she used it as leverage to pull his groin in direct position with hers.

"Oh my God, Kate!" He gasped, as he jolted his head back, eyes snapping shut. He returned his face towards hers and seated it in her neck, bringing his mouth to her ear. "I'll take you in this alley, if you're not careful." He growled, breathing heavily, struggling to keep some manner of control. She groaned, picturing the heated image of what he had just said. .

His hands reached under her shirt this time, desperate to feel her skin.

"Oh no." He murmured in her neck, as she felt something vibrating in his pants pocket. "What? What is that?" Not trying to hide the exasperation in her voice. "My damn phone." He reluctantly tore his hands away from her body and yanked it out of his pocket, clearly agitated. "Can't you….can't you just ignore it." She asked, still trying to recover her breathing. "It's my mother. She'll wonder why I didn't answer since she knows were out here." Kate relinquished by only nodding. He took a few seconds to gather himself together. Right before answering, she heard him mumble something about the worse possible timing.

As she watched him talk to his mother on the phone, she could tell something was wrong. His agitated expression only turning into an angrier one. Putting her selfish reasons aside, she was only hoping it wasn't too serious.

He hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Apparently, Alexis got another phone call from Ashley and it wasn't a very pleasant one. Mother says she's pretty upset. I should go talk to her." He said with concern. "Of course. You should definitely go to her." "What about you, are you coming up? His inquiry sounding desperate. "No….I think I should go, give you some time alone with her." "Are you sure." He asked, making one last attempt. "Yeah, it's been a long day" She smiled apologetically. "…..tomorrow's a work day. I'm really sorry."

Putting his phone away, he turned his full attention back on Kate. He studied her intently for a moment before slowly leaning his head in to meet her lips with his. The kiss was much softer and slower than before, yet extremely sensual, with a clear message behind it. He then gave her a weighted look, with no lack of thoroughness, as it moved over her entire body. "Believe me Kate….not as sorry as I am." He assured her as she shuddered before him.

"I'll be there with you tomorrow, at the precinct." He said. "But we've got nothing going on." She added, not that it really mattered to her. "Oh, I'm going to be there, regardless….and," He put on his cocky trademark grin. "maybe I can help you with all this paperwork that you've been riding me about."

_So there it is folks! I hope it made you splash some cold water on your face because that was my goal. I've started on Chapter 3 already and will have it out no later than a week. Like I said, I'm a slow writer cause I don't like skipping details._

_For a glimpse of what Chapter 3 will entail: Well, let's just say that it's just a long uneventful day at the precinct filled with paperwork and an ungodly amount of pent up frustration. The sexual tension may just drive them over the edge…with some unexpected viewers. _


End file.
